NejiSasu In: Changes And Love
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Hey guys this is the sequel to NejiSasu Love Story what will happen now O O? o.o read this to find out lol. warning: Yoai,NejiSasu,KoFang,Naruto's stupidness, crazy fangirl and Much More.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the sequel to NejiSasu Love Story what will happen now O_O? o.o read this to find out lol.**

**Naruto: We do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg and Much More!**

**NejiSasu In: Changes And Love**

**Chapter 1**

Fang is sitting down in the living room.

Sasuke is laying on the bed in the other room.

"Hun how are you feeling this Morning?" Asked Neji.

"Stiff." Said his Raven hair lover.

"Oh?"

"yea my whole body" Said Sasuke.

"My pour baby do you want a nice hot bath?" Asked neji who is still in his pj's. He blushes "That would be nice."

Neji gets up and gets the bath ready. "So why has Fang stop talking to you for about 2 months?"

" I won't let him date right now." He said.

"Oh, so what age are you going to let him date?" Asked Neji and he turns off the water. Fang texts Ko while he is in the living room.

"right now i don't know" Sasuke looked at his Lover in the bathroom.

Neji goes over to Sasuke undresses him and pick him up and carry him to the bathroom and puts him in the bathtub. "Alright"

"Thanks..."

Neji kisses his forehead.

"..."

"Honey what's wrong?"

"...i didn't want tell you because i didn't want you to worry but...he escaped"

"Who?"

"...Your uncle..."

Neji goes into over protected mode and he puts the barrier around the house. "Easy Neji." Said Sasuke and Neji sits down on the toilet. "Neji you ok?"

"I don't want him near our growing family."

"I know same here." Said Sasuke.

Neji takes his pj's off and sits in the tub with Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles.

Neji rubs his lover's feet.

Sasuke giggles and neji smiles and still rubbing his feet.

Sasuke relaxes.

Neji leans in and kisses his lips.

Sasuke kisses back and Neji goes behind Sasuke and rubs his belly.

"..."

"Can you tell me what's on your Mind Hun?" Asked Neji. "Just trying to think of the best way to protect the kids" Said Sasuke who was still thinking. "Alright"

"..."

Neji keeps rubbing his belly. Sasuke relaxes. Neji kisses his neck.

"AHHHHHHH" Fang screams. "Fang!" Yelled Sasuke with his eyes wide. Neji eyes widen. "AH crazy Person hit into invisible wall, WAIT THEIR IS NO WALL WHAT A CRAZY PERSON AND JUST PASS OUT I DODGE FOR NOTHING." Yelled Fang.

"Neji."

"Yea Hun?"

"could you go check on him?"

Neji gets out of the bathtub and gets dressed and goes to him and Fang is looking at a hyuga outside the barrier.

Sasuke slowly gets up.

Fang runs to his Mother's room and hides under the covers. Sasuke gets dressed and comes into the bedroom. "Fang?"

Fang moves around under the cover and looks out some. Sasuke sits next to him.

Fang is a little scared.

"Fang it's me your Mom." Said Sasuke and Fang hugs him close and still scared.

"Why are you so scared?" Asked Sasuke while holding him close. "O...o-o-old crazy hyuuga tried to attack me" Said Fang as he stutter. Sasuke eyes grow wide. "It'll be ok Fang trust me" while he holds him close.

Fang is still hugging him "He scared me half to death and I had the door open to get some air."

"Shh it'll be ok." while he is holding him close.

Fang rests his head on his shoulder.

"..." Sasuke is still holding him close.

Fang tries to rub his Mother stomach.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke and Fang is still trying to rub his Mother's belly. Sasuke leans back. Fang rubs his Mother's belly better now.

Sasuke smiles and Fang still rubbing his stomach.

'I hope Neji is ok.' thought Sasuke.

"Mom your stress I can feel your stomach tighten" Said Fang. Sasuke sighs "I'll be ok."

Neji comes into the room.

"Neji."

Neji goes to Sasuke. Fang is still siting on the bed.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea I had a anbu to pick him up." Said Neji.

" good and are you ok?" Asked Sasuke who was looking at his Lover. "Yea...Mmm he hit me hard in the back before the Anbu came."

Sasuke is worried.

"He is with the anbu now, but I have a feeling he open an old scar on my back." Said Neji.

"Let me see." Said Sasuke. Neji takes off his shirt and turns around for Sasuke to see his back.

"One of them has open and is bleeding a little bit"

Fang got up and heals his Father's back.

"Hm?"

Fang is healing his back with a healing justu and his Hand glows green. Sasuke watches.  
"Mmm" moans Neji. Fang is still healing him.

Sasuke still watching, 5 mins later Fang heals him.

Neji is staying still. Sasuke smiles.

"Their all done." Said Fang.

"You did good Fang" Said Sasuke.

"Thanks." Said his and Neji's Son. "Your welcome."

"Ummm Mom sorry I didn't talk to you over 2 months..." Said Fang.

" I'm sorry too and fang if you want to you can date him" Said Sasuke.

"Thanks...but you wouldn't approve of his age...I'll wait longer." Said Fang.

Sasuke hugs him and Fang hugs him back.

Sasuke smiles.

"..." Fang smiles some. 'I am doing this for Mom, I will wait to Date him, it will hurt me but...Ko is 20 and I am still a miner . I hope Ko will still love me if I can't Date him right away yet.' He thought.

"Mm"

"Mom you ok?"

"Y-yea"

"Baby kicking?" Asked Fang. "Yes." Said Sasuke.

"Hun what age limits can Fang date?" Asked Neji.

" i'm still thinking about that one"

'I had a feeling and that's why I told him I'll wait longer.' thought Fang. Sasuke rubs his eyes and Fang gets up and lays down on his sleeping bag.

Sasuke is listening and Neji sits next to Sasuke. His Lover smiles.

Fang is looking to a wall while laying down. Neji smiles back at his lover.

"Neji."

"Hm?"

"Maybe you could help fang with his shapeshifting" Said Sasuke.

"Alright, has he shapeshift into anything yet?" Asked Neji. " Other then the red bird to get away from you know who? and a snake" Said Sasuke. "Ok." Said Neji. Sasuke smiles.

"Hm?" Said Fang.

Neji holds Sasuke close.

".."

Fang gets up and lays next to the other side of his Mother. Sasuke hugs Fang and Fang smiles and snuggles up to Sasu.

Sasuke smiles.

"Mom what are we going to have for lunch?" Asked Fang. " um well i was think about ramen" Said Sasuke. "Oh alright"

"i know just the place too"

"Where?" Asked Fang and Neji.

" ichiraku" Said Sasuke.

"alright" Said Neji and his Son.

Sasuke sits up.

Fang gets up and gives his Mother more room to get up. " Hun do you need help up?" Asked Neji

"No." Said Sasuke.

Neji gets up "Alright."

Sasuke gets up.

Fang stretches his arms.

"Let's go." Said the pregnant Sasuke, Fang and Neji nods their heads.

-15 min later-

Neji and Fang are sitting down in the Raman Shop. Sasuke sitting down with them.

Fang looks out the window. waiter passes out the food "here's you food"

"Thanks." Said Neji and Fang is still looking out the window. "Thanks." Said Sasuke and he taps Fang Shoulder.

"Huh?" Said Fang. "The food is here."

Fang starts eat some.

Sasuke frowns.

Fang notices it and hugs his Mother. Sasuke sighs and smiles and hugs back.

"Sorry Mom"

Neji watches them. "It's ok my Son." Sasuke kisses his forehead; Fang blushes. Sasuke's belly moves some. "Mm"

"Hun you ok?" Asked Neji.

"Yea the little one was reminding me to eat" Said Sasuke who pick up his fork.

Fang giggles and Neji smiles. Sasuke smiles back.

Neji starts to eat and Fang eats again.

Sasuke starts to eat and little one kicks around in side his Mother. "Mm"

The little one then kicks lightly. Fang eats an apple.

Sasuke is still eating.

"So Hun when should we get married" Asked Neji who was wondering. Fang is confused.

"Um."

Neji drinks water.

' I thought they already done that' Thought Fang who was still eating his apple.

"Neji can we talk about it later?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sure."

"..." Fang is being quiet.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

"Hm?" Said Fang.

Sasuke goes back to eating.

Fang is very lost in confusing.

Sasuke is still eating and Neji was too.

Fang looks out the window and eating his apple.

2 hours later...

Neji is holding Sasuke close.

"..."

"Honey you alright?" Asked Neji who was still holding Sasuke. "Yea,"

Neji rubs his lover's round stomach.

"..." Sasuke relaxes.

The little one kicks him hard on the bladder area.

Sasuke moans and Neji still rubbing his stomach.

Suddenly Sasuke gets up. "Hm? Hun you ok?"

"Bathroom" Said Sasuke before he starts walking to it. "Alright."

Sasuke walks into the bathroom.

Fang runs in the room and goes under the bed scared.

5 mins later Sasuke comes out of the bathroom "Fang?"

Fang is still hiding and shaking.

Fang's Father is on the balcony.

"Fang?" said Sasuke.

Fang comes out and hugs his Mother's legs lightly.

Sasuke crouches down and hugs fang. "what's wrong sweetie?"

"I-i s-s-s-saw O-o-orochimaru outside my window." Said Fang. "What!" Yelled Sasuke.

Fang gets up some. "It's not safe for me to be here, I should go. I want to keep you guys safe."

"No your not leaving"

"Mom I have to, I don't want him hurting you. "

"He won't hurt me and your not leaving." Said Sasuke.

"Mom I already almost lost you once and I am sorry but I want to protect you guys. I am leaving I will return about 5 years and I will always love you guys" Said Fang and he poofs away.

"No." Said Sasuke.

Neji comes running to Sasuke.

"..."

Neji goes on his knees near Sasuke. "Hun what's wrong?"

"Fang..." Said His Lover.

"Hm?"

"he's left"

"What? why?"

"orochimaru"

"WHAT"

"he saw orochimaru"

Neji growls.

Sasuke gets up.

Neji holds Sasuke close.

" ..."

"Hun what did he say before he left?" Asked Neji. Sasuke goes into the bathroom and locks the door.

Neji goes to the door and knock on it.

"..."

6 years later...

Neji is trying to make Sasuke eat.

"..."

"Hun please eat for our daughter." Said Neji.

Sasuke just stares at the food.

Their Daughter ran up to her Mother. "Mommy please eat."

" i'm just not hungry right now mizu" Said Sasuke.

Mizu has white eyes and light silver hair and her mother's pale skin. "Oh ok..."

Sasuke sighs.

"Your never happy anymore Mommy..." Said Mizu.

Sasuke gives her a hug and Mizu hugs him back.

'I hope Fang comes home soon' Thought Neji.

Sasuke gets up.

-To Fang-

Fang walks into the Konoha while wearing a boot on his foot and his hair is like his Mother's now only his bangs are different.

Sasuke goes up to Neji's and his room and goes into the bathroom and locks the door.

'Why do I have this feeling that something is happening to Mom' thought Fang.

Ko walks up to this person who thinks he knows him. "Fang?"

"Huh?" Fang turns around.

"Where have you been?" Asked Ko.

"I was protecting my Family, I was killing Orochimaru. I told my Mom I was going to be back in 5 years and I was one year too late." Said Fang.

"You shouldn't of left" Said Ko.

Fang looks down.

"..."

"I'm sorry..."

Ko sighs. " it's late so you can spend the at my place ok?"

"Alright.." Said Fang and then he thinks 'I know he is mad at me and I think he doesn't love me anymore...'

"Let's go."

Fang limps some while he walks up to Ko.

Ko picks him up.

Fang blushes.

"Hang on" Said Ko.

Fang hangs on to him.

Ko runs to his House fast while holding Fang.

Fang is still holding on to Ko.

Ko is still running.

Fang is still holding on tight to him. Ko stops "We are here."

"Hm?" Said Fang.

"At my house." Said Ko.

"Oh alright."

suddenly they're in ko's room.

Fang blinks and looks around. Ko smiles.

Fang blushes. "You ok?"

"Yea I'm ok.."

"Ok."

"Ummm Ko do you still love me..?" Asked Fang.

"Yes."

"Even when I was gone for a long time and my hair looks like my Mother's hair style only with different bangs."

"yes but i am a little upset at you when you left and didn't trust that your mom could protect you "

"Oh ok...to tell you the truth I was not worrying about Mom protecting me. I was worry about that snake killing my mom when he was still pregnant, if he got hit just right..." Said Fang.

"I understand." Said Ko who hug him close.

Fang hugs him back. Ko lays him down on the bed.

Fang takes off his boot to get comfortable and ankle was swelling. Ko goes and gets a icepack and a towel.

Fang fixes his ace bandage on his Akin. Ko wraps the ice pack in the towel and wraps it around Fang ankle and ties it so it won't fall off. "Mmm"

"Sorry."

"It's ok, but thanks for the icepack."

"Your welcome"

'I want kiss him, but he is still mad at me' Thought Fang. " hun are you ok? you're crying is the towel too tight?"

Fang felt tears. "I'm ok and no the towel is not to tight."

"oh then what's wrong?"

"I..want to kiss...you...but I know you are still mad at me." Said Fang.

"Oh hun" he hugs him close "even if i'm a little upset doesn't mean i don't love you ok?" He Said and kisses deeply him.

Fang kisses him back. Ko licks Fang's lips asking for entrance into his mouth. Fang opens his mouth.

Ko put his tongue in his lover's mouth and moves his tongue around. Fang moans and his tongue hits his.

Ko smiles. Fang smiles back. "Better?" Asked Ko.

"Yea." Said Fang.

Ko lays down next to him and Fang snuggles up to his vampire. Ko smiles and covers his lover and himself up. Fang kisses his neck.

"sleep my love." Said Ko. Fang closes his eyes and puts his black wings around Ko. His lover smiles.

Fang falls asleep. Ko falls asleep.

the next morning...

Fang wakes up.

"Morning Love." Said Ko.

"Morning."

Ko smiles sadly.

Fang kisses him deeply. Ko kisses him back.

"What's wrong Hun?" Asked Fang.

" i have to go to the hospital." Said Ko.

"Huh? Why? are you ok?" Asked Fang who worried.

"I'm fine Hun"

"Do you need blood again?" Asked Fang who looked at Ko. " no i'm going there to give one of the anbu's that has stayed up all night a break"

"Oh ok, I will go to my house to see my family again." Said Fang. "Fang."

"Hm?"

"i think you should stay here for a while." Said Ko.

"...Alright..."

Ko kisses him and he kisses him back.

Ko doesn't want to stop kissing him and Fang moans. Ko pulls away and sighs.

Fang pulls him down and kisses him again.

Ko get's surprised and kisses him back and Fang is still kissing him. Ko tries to pull away.

Fang stops and sighs. "i'm sorry hun but i have to go" Said Ko.

Fang turns to the wall while laying down 'What do I do when he is gone?' he thought. Ko sighs and kisses his cheek and gets dressed.

"What do I do while you are gone? I don't want to lay around in bed all day.?"

"there's the tv in here or the tv down stair's or the playstation 3 or xbox 360 or the wii or you could watch movies or listen to music" Said Ko.

"Umm ok." Said Fang and thinks 'I really want to see my family...'

"i'll be home as soon as i can ok?" Said Ko.

"Alright."

Ko smiles. "See ya later" and he leaves.

'You know what I just going to lay around...I don't feel like doing those things...I miss my family as well I miss you too Ko.' He thought.

-At The Hospital-

"Good morning neji-san" Said Ko who was standing right in front of him. "Good morning..." Said Neji.

"How is he doing?" Asked Ko who was wondering about him. "He's losing hope and he is not eating that much.." Said Neji.

"Oh...um.." He said and Neji looks at him. " about fang um..." Said Ko while rubbing his arm.

"Hm?" Said Neji and Ko looks at him and said "Umm...umm."

"Please say it..." Said Neji who has his arms a cross his chest. "he's...he's back" Said Ko while look at him. "He..he's..b-b-back!" Said Neji with his eyes widen "y-y-y-yes" Said the purple hair 26 year old guy who was scared. "When did he come back" Asked Fang's Father.

"Last night"

"Do you know where he is?" Asked Neji.

"Yes."

"I want him to come home...now and I know you love Fang, so I know you will be a good boyfriend for him." Said Neji who remember Fang talking about him. " ... neji-san i don't think he should go home right now" Said Ko.

"Why?"

"his ankle is hurt and i don't think it would be a good idea for him to see his mother the way his mother is right now" Said Ko.

"I will make Sasuke eat and make him train Mizu and that will help him. I also don't want him flipping out about Fang ankle right now, he would want to kill someone. When Fang fully healed I want him home ok."

"Yes sir." Said Ko.

"Good."

"..."

Neji hugs Ko.

Ko get surprised him.

Neji is still hugging him. Ko slowly hugs back and neji is still hugging him. "Please take care of Fang."

"I will sir."

-5 hours later-

Fang is eating soup.

Ko kisses his cheek.

Fang gets surprised by that. "Sorry." Said Ko.

"It's all right." Fang kisses his lover's lips.

Ko kisses him back and Fang smiles. Ko smiles back and Fang stands up and hugs him.

Ko holds him close. "Ko why can I hear your thoughts? I heard them almost all day." Said Fang.

"Huh?"

"I can hear what your thinking through my thoughts."

Ko thoughts to himself "_Shit!_"

"But it's will mostly about the anbu mission." Said Fang and he thoughts 'I must be losing it, I don't want to be lock up somewhere for being crazy.'

"oh... your my true mate that's why you can hear my thoughts" Said Ko.

"Oh? and so I am not going crazy?" Said Fang. "no your not going crazy " Said Ko.

"Oh right, so how does this mating thing work? I mean when I am hearing your thoughts is their more to it other then that." Asked Fang.

"yes there's more to the mating than that." Said Ko who answered Fang question. "Ok." Said Fang.

"but you don't need to worry about that right now" Said Ko. "I know." Said Fang.

"Ok."

Fang uses a healing justu and heals his ankle up more. "Hm?"

Fang is still healing his ankle. "I am a medical-Ninja."

"Oh."

"I study that while I was out looking for that snake." Said Fang. "Oh ok."

"My Ankle will be fine with in a week." Said Fang.

"Ok."

Fang kisses him deeply. Ko kisses his back and Fang kisses his Neck. "Mmmm" moans Ko. Fang smiles and sits down on the couch.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**We hope U guys like it plz review and Favorite :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: We do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg and Much More!**

**NejiSasu In: Changes And Love**

**Chapter 2**

" you ain't getting off that easy" Said Ko and Fang giggles.

-45 mins later-

Fang laying down on the couch and kisses Ko. " i told you that you weren't getting off that easy" Said Ko as he kisses back. Fang smirks and sucks his love's neck. "Mmmm" moans Ko has he grips the couch cushion. Fang is still sucking his neck. Ko picks him up.

"Hm?" Said Fang. Ko goes to his bedroom and Fang holds in to him. Ko lays him down on the red silk sheets. Fang looks up. Ko smiles in the dark bedroom. Fang saw his smile and smiles back.

Ko gets on top of him and Fang kisses his lips.

Ko kisses him back. Fang smiles.

"Sleep my love." said Ko who was still on top of him and Fang falls asleep. Ko lays down next to him and Fang puts his dark wings around him while he is sleeping. Ko smiles.

Fang is sleeping like a baby. Ko watches him. Fang puts his head to Ko's chest while he was sleeping.

Ko is watching him sleep still.

-The Next Day-

Ko holds him close.

Fang opens his eyes some. "Hm?" Said Ko and Fang cried in his sleep some that night eyes are red and it was sharingan it was he first time he awaken it.

Ko rubs his back. "Mmmm my eyes hurt." Said Fang.

" just try to relax and rest." Said Ko who was comforting Fang. "Mmm I will try and can you please tell what's happening to my eyes?"

"i think your sharingan has awaken" Said Ko.

"what?" Said Fang who was not believing.

" the sharingan" Said Ko.

"But I thought I was not going to get the sharingan" Said Fang.

"why did you think that?" Asked Ko.

"Because my eyes are different they are in between my Mother's and Father's eye color." Said Fang.

"So?"

"I just thought I was not going to get any of my parent's abilities." Said Fang.

"well i guess you were wrong" Said Ko.

"Yep."

Ko holds him close.

Fang kisses his ear.

Ko smiles.

Fang nibbles on his ear.

"Mm"

Fang is still nibbling his lover's ear.

"Mmmm"

Fang then kisses his cheek.

Ko smiles "so hun how's your ankle feeling?"

"Better then it was last month." Said Fang.

"That's good." Said Ko.

"Yea it is" Said Fang.

Ko yawns.

"Hun can I ask why is their no windows in your room?" Asked Fang was wondering.

"i can't stand the sun in the morning" He Said. "Oh ok." Said Fang.

"do you know what i mean by that?" Asked Ko who was wondering.

"Yea, the sun wakes you up." Said Fang.

"That's part of it." Said Ko.

"Ok."

"the other part is that my skin can't handle the sun first thing in morning" Said Ko who looked at his Lover.

"Oh."

"Yea." Said his Vampire lover.

"Umm, when we mate do i get turn into a vampire?" Asked Fang. " if want to be yes if you don't then you'll stay the way you are now but either way we'll still be mates" Said Ko. "Oh ok, but want to be fully mated with you, So I want to be a vampire. Plus I know Dark Angels have a shorter life then vampires do so I don't want you to be left alone when I die." Said Fang.

"thanks but you know you don't have to do that" Said Ko who looked at him. "But I want to, I love you more then anything, to me I have been wanted to be a vampire" Said Fang while looking at him. Ko sighs "Ok my Love."

"Did you know some Dark Angels are vampires and some are not. and Ko Your not forcing me." Said Fang and Ko hugs him close. Fang smiles "I think my Mom is a Dark Angel Vampire, I saw young pics of him with fangs."

"Huh?"

Fang pulls out a pic of his Mother when he was 12 and was smiling and his Fangs were showing.

" i don't know maybe that was just a joke" Said Ko .

"Well some Dark Angels are Vampires that are born that way and his fangs looks real in the photo and I think he is hiding his Fangs and the fact he drinks blood. I have a feeling I am one and my Mother locked it away." Said Fang.

"Maybe." Said Ko.

"Wait my Auntie is a Dark Angel Vampire and saw her drink blood one day. and she has fangs." Said Fang.

" you sure about that?" Asked Ko.

"Yes I am sure." Said Fang. "Ok" Fang snuggles up to Ko. Ko smiles.

Fang kisses his neck. "Mmmm"

Fang then sucks his neck. "mmmm" moans out Ko.

Fang is still sucking his neck.

"Mmmm"

-1 week later-

"..." Fang is looking to the wall. Ko is sucking on a blood packet. "..." Ko looks at him and said "hun are you ok?"

"...Miss my parents.."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry, just a little depress."

"It's ok."

Fang gets up and walks to couch. Ko sighs.

Fang tries to relax and calm down. Ko sits down next to him and holds him close.

Fang puts his head into his chest. Ko smiles. Fang has tears coming down his eyes.

"Shhh." Said Ko as he hold him close.

"I miss my family..sorry I am crying some." He has tears going down his face. "it's ok i understand" Said Ko and he holds him close. Fang cries. Ko holds him close. "When do I get to see them again?" Said Fang as he cried .

" if you want we could go see them tomorrow" Said Ko to his crying lover. "Thanks..." Said Fang.

"Your welcome."

Fang tries to stop crying.

-At NejiSasu's House-

Mizu is training with her Mother. Sasuke steps out of the away. Mizu runs up to her Mother and tries to kick him off his feet. Sasuke jumps back.

Mizu throws a kunai at him. Her Mother catches it with out breaking a sweat. Mizu eye grow small. "Hm?"

"I..i stink at this.."

"you'll get better" Said Sasuke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mizu looks at her Mother. Sasuke smiles a little. "Mommy why are sometimes sad?" Asked Mizu. "It's nothing."

"...Alright." Said Mizu. " you should go get washed up for dinner" Said Her Mother. Mizu walk into the house. Sasuke watches her. Mizu goes into the bathroom. Sasuke looks up at the Moon. Mizu washes up and runs to her Mother and hugs him. Sasuke hugs her back and Mizu smiles. Her Mother smiles back a little.

"Mommy what are we going to have for dinner?" she asked while looking at him with white eyes. " steak, mashed potato's, pea's, brown gravy and what do you want to drink?" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok and ummmmm juice."

"Ok."

Mizu snuggles into her Mother. Sasuke picks her up and Mizu smiles. Sasuke walks into the house while holding her.

Mizu looks at the pictures of a guy in the kitchen. Sasuke sets her down in a chair and Mizu sits down. "Mommy whos that?" As she points to a picture of Fang on the wall. "Hm?"

"Who's that?" Asked Mizu as she was still pointing to it. " ...that's your older brother"

"Oh, but where is he?" Asked Mizu.

" i...i don't know"

"Mommy I have a feeling he is ok." Said Mizu. "I hope so." Said her Mother and his daughter gets out of the chair and hugs him.

Sasuke holds her close and Mizu and still hugging him.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome Mommy"

-30 mins later-

Mizu brushing her teeth. Sasuke is sitting at the table. Neji comes in and kisses him.

"Hey."

"How are you doing Hun?"

"ok i guess"

Neji hugs him.

Sasuke hugs back.

"Now let's all get some sleep and you put Mizu to bed." Said Neji.

"Ok."

"I will see you in the bedroom." Said Neji as he smiles. "Ok." smiles back a little bit. "mizu are you ready for bed?"

"Yes Mama." Said Mizu. "Ok let's go." Said Sasuke and Mizu goes to her Mother.

Sasuke picks her up and she holds on to him. Sasu walks into Mizu's room.

Mizu still holding on. Sasuke lays her down in the bed.

Mizu smiles and holds her stuff dog close with a key around his neck and it has the uchiha and hyuuga crest.

Sasuke smiles and covers her up. "Good night my little Moon" and kisses her forehead and she falls asleep.

Sasuke smiles some.

-The Next Day-

Fang is still laying in bed. Ko rubs his forehead. "Hun you ok?" Asked Fang.

"Headache." Said Ko.

"Do you want meds for it?" Asked Fang.

"Yes please" Said Ko.

Fang got up and goes into the bathroom and then comes back with pills for his lover's headache. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

-10 mins later-

Fang is dressed and not in his night clothes. Ko looking at himself in the mirror.

Fang goes to him and hugs him from behind. "Hm?" Said Ko.

"You ok?"

"Yea I guess."

"I will head over to my house a little later." Said Fang he kisses him deeply. Ko kisses back "hun you don't have to do that"

"Hm?"

"we can go now if you want" said Ko

"Can we go now?"

"sure" Said Ko.

Fang smiles and said "Let's go"

"Ok" Said Ko.

-10 mins later-

Fang knocks on the door of his house. Sasuke is sleeping and Fang knocks the door harder.

Sasuke is still sleeping. Mizu goes down stairs. "Easy Hun" Said Ko. Mizu opens the door. "Hm?" Said Ko.

"Hi Ko." Said Mizu with a smiles. "Hm?"

"Hello Mizu" Said Ko'

"who is he?" She points to him. "Hm?"Said Ko. "Who's that guy next to you?"

"this is your big brother."

Mizu hugs Fang.

Fang hugs back.

"Should I

get Mommy ?"

"Where is he?"

"Up in his room." Said Mizu "Ok" Said her Brother.

Mizu smiles.

Fang goes up to to his Mother room. Sasuke is sleeping.

"Mom?" Said as he shakes him some.

"mm? what mizu?" Said Sasuke who was half asleep. "I'm not Mizu" Said Fang. "Yes you are"

"No, I sound like a guy."

"Hm?" who is confused

"Don't tell me you forgot what your own son sounds like."

Sasuke opens his eyes slowly.

Fang looks at him and his hair is the same style as his but the bangs are different. "F-fang?"

while his eyes a're wide. Fang nods his head. his Mother hugs him and he hugs him back.

" where were you?"

"Looking for That snake to kill him and after that I come here for almost a week now"

"Ok."

"I would of come back sooner but I hurt my ankle " Said Fang.

"What!"

Fang puts his left foot on the bed to show him. "It's batter than it was, I just have a bandage on it and I don't have a boot anymore."

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

"But it was worst then that it was broken in 3 places" Said Fang while looking at his Mother. "What!"

"Mom calm down." Said Fang. Sasuke sighs.

Fang goes on the bed and hugs him. Sasuke hugs him.

"I missed you Mom."

" i missed you too"

"I am sorry for leaving you guys." Said Fang.

"It's ok."

"I didn't want you guys get hurt because he was after me." Said Fang.

"..."

"You can ground me." Said Fang. "no i'm not going to ground you"

"Ok and Mom are you a vampire dark angel?"

"Hm?"

Fang shows him a pic of Sasuco and Sasuke drinking blood. "that's cool-aid" Said Sasuke.

"ok and one day I saw Auntie Sasuco drinking a blood packet. " he said.

Sasuke is confused.

"I did saw it, it was when before I left and then can you please tell me why am I feeling this burning feeling in my throat I been having it for a couple of months now." Said Fang. "you just need some rest that all"

"...I been having rest but it has been bugging me."

"trust me"

"..."

"Please Fang."

Fang lays down and closes his eyes.

Sasuke does a sleeping jutsu on fang.

Fang falls asleep.

Sasuke seals the vampire part away again and he sighs.

Fang is still sleeping.

Sasuke covers him up and Fang snuggles up to him.

Sasuke smiles and Fang bang is in his face. Sasuke moves it out of his son's face.

Mizu runs up stairs run into the room "Mommy Ko's here."

"Shh."

Fang moans in his sleep.

"oops sorry" Said Mizu

"It's ok."

"why is big Brother is sleeping?" Asked Mizu. "he was tried" Said Her Mother.

"Oh and Ko is here too." Said Mizu.

"Ok."

Mizu goes on the bed. Sasuke smiles.

'Happy that the family is back together again?' Thought Flame to Sasuke.

'Yea'

'And we might have a new member and you know who?' Thought Flame to him.

'what are you talking about?' he thought.

'Well someone that Fang is head over heals for.' Thought Flame.

'Oh?'

'Do you know who that is.'

'Yes'

Mizu goes on the other side of her Mother.

"..."

Neji walked into the room.

"..." Sasuke is talking to Flame in his mind right now.

Neji goes to him and kisses his lips.

"Eww."

"..."

Neji shakes him some "Honey?"

"Hm?" Sasuke looks up.

"You ok?"

"Yea."

Neji smiles and hugs Sasu.

He hugs back.

"Ummm where should I sit and Ko is down stairs still."

"well i was going to move fang to his room" Said Sasuke.

"Oh right Hun"

Sasuke slowly gets up.

Mizu watches.

"Hun do you need help?"

"Yes."

Neji picks up Fang but carefully. "Thanks"

"Your welcome."

-20 mins later-

Neji is laying in the bed. Sasuke smiles. "Finally a real smile." Said Neji as he smiles.

"Huh?"

"You have not smile that much when Fang left."

"Oh"

"Come over sweetie" Said Neji who was acting sexy on the bed.

"hm?" he moves closer slowly. Neji waits and blows a kiss at him. "n-neji are you ok?"

Neji smirks and laughs so hard. "Hm?" Said Sasuke as he was worried.

"Hun I am ok, I was just pulling your leg sorry." Said Neji. "Oh." Said his Lover. "Yea just needed a laugh."

"Oh ok."

Neji pulls Sasuke into the bed. "Ah" Said Sasuke he was surprised and he is on top of Neji.

Neji kisses lips while his lover on top of him. His lover kisses him back and Neji rubs his Lover's butt. "Mmm" moans Sasuke. Neji still rubbing his butt.

"mmmm"

Neji kinda puts his finger in his lover's butt hole. "ohhh mmmm" moans Sasuke and Neji pushes his finger more in his lover's butt. "ah ohh mmmmm"

Neji moves his finger in out while his lover has his pants and underwear on still. Sasuke grabs on to Neji's shirt.

Neji moves his leg up to Sasu's balls and rubs their slow and still moving his finger in and out.

" ah mmmmm"

Neji stops with his finger and still rubbing his lover's balls but faster. "ahh mmmmm" moans out his raven hair lover.

"Do you want more?" Asked Neji and he was still rubbing that area fast. "y-yes"

"Alright take off your clothes."

Sasike gets up and takes of his clothes.

Neji takes off his clothes too and lays back down. "Now go on top of me."

"Huh?"

"I mean sit on me." Said Neji.

Sasuke bushes.

"Hun, it's ok" Said Neji.

Sasuke is still blushing. Neji pulls him into his lap and he is on top of him. Sasuke eyes go wide and Neji puts his finger to his lover's butt hole and he starts going in and out.

"ahh mmmm"

Neji moves his finger in and out.

" ahhh mmmm mmm"

Neji moves his finger faster.

" ahh mmmm mmmm mmmm"

"Do you want me to do more?"

Sasuke curls up on top of him.

Neji puts his member in him.

"Ahhhh"

"Shh."

Sasuke wraps his arms around Neji's neck and buries his face into his lover's chest.

Neji pats the top of his head.

Sasuke whimpers.

Neji kisses him on top of the head.

Sasuke tries not to move.

"Hun you ok?"

"Y-yea."

"I know we have not done it awhile just relax."

"O-ok."

Neji rubs his back.

Sasuke slowly relaxes.

Neji rubbing his back.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"..."

Neji stretches his lover out some more.

"Mmm"

Neji is still stretches him out more while he was still in him.

"ah mmm"

"Sorry Hun."

"I-it's ok mmm" moans Sasuke.

"Move when you are ready to move ok"

"Ok." he slowly sits up. Neji watches him.

" mmmmmmm" he moans.

Neji rubs his lover's arm.

Sasuke smiles some and Neji smiles back.

Sasuke fully sits up.

Neji looks up at him.

"Mmmm"

Neji starts to rub his lover's arm again.

Sasuke slowly starts moving up and down. "Ahh mmmm"

Neji helps him.

Sasuke tears starts to gather in his eyes.

"Hun take it easy."

Sasuke stops. "I-i can't"

"Let me stretch you out more Hun." Said Neji.

Sasuke gets off of him and lays down next to him. Neji puts his fingers into him.

"Ahh."

Neji took them out and wets them some and this puts them back in.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm"

Neji moves them around some.

"Ah mmmmm" moans Sasuke.

Neji still moving them.

"mmmmmmm mmmmm"

Neji moves them around.

"mmmm mmmmm mmm"

Neji still moving them around.

"Neji please"

"hm?"

"I-i need you in me"

Neji takes his fingers out and goes in him slowly. " ah mmmm"

Neji moves in and out slowly.

"Mmmm" sasuke pulls Neji down and kisses him and Neji kisses him back and still going in and out.

Sasuke moans into the kiss.

Neji goes a little faster. "Mmmmmm" Sasuke wraps his arms around his neck and Neji hits his prostate and keeps going in and out fast.

" ahhhh mmmmmmmmm mmmmmm"

Neji keeps hitting it.

"n-neji more please master mmmmm"

Neji goes harder and faster.

" ahhh ohhhhh yes mmmmm"

Neji moans and keeps going faster.

Sasuke spreads his dark wings.

Neji still going the same speed.

Sasuke cover him and his self with his wings; and Neji goes harder and faster still.

"n-neji i'm close"

Neji kisses his forehead and still keeps going. "Mmmmmmm"

Neji keeps hitting his prostate again and again. "mmmmm i'm so close mmmm"

"Mmmmm" moans Neji and he is still hitting it. " mmmmmm" Sasuke cums and screams "Neji!"

Neji moans and cums hard deep in Sasu.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke and Neji pants and kisses his lover's cheek. Sasuke is catching his breathe.

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: We do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg and Much More!**

**NejiSasu In: Changes And Love**

**Chapter 3**

Neji holds him kisses him and Neji kisses him back. Sauke curls up next to him.

Neji holds him very close.

Sasuke smiles.

His Lover kisses him. Sasuke kisses back.

"So what are we going to do later?"

"I don't know"

"Alright."

"..."

Neji rubs his Lover's arms.

"Mmm"

"Let's take a shower or a bath." Said Neji.

"Ok"

-To Ko and Fang-

"Mmm"

"Hm?" Said Ko who looked over to him.

Fang opens his eyes.

"Hey"

"Hi."

Ko smiles.

Fang kisses him.

Ko stops him.

"Hm?"

" your sister is here"

Fang blushes. Ko looks at him "Haha."

'You know you are so going to get it when she is not here you know?' Thought Fang to Ko as he blushes. Ko laughs more.

Mizu watches Ko.

Ko smiles.

"Ko lost it" Said Mizu and Fang laughs.

Ko eyes grow wide.

Fang is still laughing.

Ko pouts and Fang and his little Sister hugs him. Ko hugs both of them back.

Mizu and Fang smiles.

Ko smiles back.

"Ummm what should we do now?"

" i don't know"

"I guess wait un-till my parents come and get us I guess." Said Fang.

"Ok."

Fang lays back down and sees his stuff key. Ko picks up Mizu and She giggles and holds on. Ko smiles and Mizu smiles back and Fang holds his stuff key.

Ko sets Mizu in his lap.

Fang smiles.

Mizu snuggles into Ko's chest.

Ko smiles.

Fang watches them.

**-30 mins later-**

Neji is waiting for Sasuke.

"..."

"Hm? you ok?"

"Y-yea."

Neji looks at him "Please tell me what's wrong."

" it's nothing**" **Said Sasuke.

"Oh well alright." Said Neji.

Sasuke hugs him and Neji hugs him back.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Sasuke smiles.

"What should we do now, that Fang is back." Asked Neji. "..."

Neji looks at him "Sasuke please tell me what's wrong."

"it's nothing really"

"Please tell me."

"neji please it's nothing" Said Sasuke.

"Are you mad about that I forgot to put on the condom...?" Asked Neji as he looked away.

"No i'm not mad" said Sasuke and he places on hand on his cheek.

"It feels like you are."

" but i'm not " he said as his wraps his arms around neji's neck and hugs him. Neji hugs him back. Sasuke holds on to him.

Neji smiles and holds him close. Sasuke smiles back.

"Now let's all go eat out together ok."

"Ok."

"Where should we go?"

"Huh?"

"I mean where should we go out to eat."

" oh um"

Neji sits down on the bed.

"hm?"

"My legs are tired."

"Oh."

Someone knocks on their bedroom door.

" hm? yes?"

"Can I come in?" Asked the person behind the door. "yea come in."

Fang walks in and closes the door.

Sasuke smiles.

Fang smiles back "Umm Mizu is getting hungry."

" let's go out and get something to eat." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Fang and he thought to himself 'Ummm what about Ko he's here too'

" ko is coming too"

"Hm? ok, how did you know I was thinking that?" asked Fang with small eyes.

"Just a guess."

"I thought you didn't like him, I know Dad told you my crush" looks at his Father.

"What?" Said Neji.

Fang just shakes his head at his father.

" i told you i would think about it, i never said that i didn't like him" Said Sasuke.

"Ok, but do you know how old he is?" Asked Fang. "No."

"He is 26 going on 27 umm next month sometime. that why I hold off on the dating because you never told me what age." Said Fang.

"Oh."

"I thought you will freak out about the age."

"No." Said his Mother.

-later that night-

Sasuke goes out to the balcony while Neji is sleeping. **'Hey are you ok?' Thought Flame. **'Yea' Thought Sasuke.

'_**Why are you out here?' **_

'I was thinking of flying around the forest for a little bit' thought Sasuke.

'_**Oh?'**_

'Yea'

'_**So how was the sex with Neji?' he thought to Sasuke and giggles.**_

Sasuke glares at Flame.

"_Hehehehe.." Said Flame with small eyes.___"Hn."

"_I was not watching I heard you guys and then Arrow ummm... did it you know what and that was the time you guys did it." Said Flame._

"..."

_Flame blushes and looks away._

"i'll tell you if you'll tell me" Said Sasuke as he blushes. _"Um s-sure" Said Flame while he was blushing._

"you first"

"_No you first." _

"No."

"_Ok ok, Arrow didn't use protection." Flame blushes deep red. _"Same here" Sasuke said while blushing and continues "but it was good." He blushes even more.

"_Same here" Flame said he was blushing deep red. _"..." Sasuke is still blushing. Flame is blushing as well.

Sasuke leans forwards on the solid stone railing. _"Sasuke are you ok?" asked Flame._

"Yea."

_Flame sits on the bench right behind him._

Sasuke shifts some.

"_Hm?"_

Sasuke shifts some again._ "Are you sure you ok?"_

"Yea." Sasuke shifts again.

Neji goes to Sasuke. "Hun what are you doing out here.?"

"hm?"

Neji hugs him from behind.

Sasuke shifts a little.

"Hm?"

"Mm" Moans Sasuke.

"Hun are you alright?"

"Y-yea."

Neji leans on him more and looks up at the sky. "M" Sasuke closes his eyes.

Neji picks Sasuke up and sits on the bench. "Hm?" Sasuke opens his eyes quickly.

Neji puts him on his lap and holds him close. Sasuke waits.

Neji rubs his lover's leg. "Mm"

"Hm?"

"Neji please."

Sasuke is still in his pjs and he has no shirt on.

"Hm? please for what?"

Sasuke stands up.

Neji is confused. Sasuke unties the pj pants and lets them fall. Neji blushes as he watch Sasuke.

Sasuke blushes and sides his boxers off.

"Oh I see your hard." Said Neji as he looked at him.

Sasuke blushes and leans on the solid stone railing so his front is up against it.

Neji gets up and goes behind him and rubs his member. " ahh mmmm n-neji mmmmm" Moans Sasuke. Neji still rubbing his member up and down. " n-neji mmm please mmmmmm" moans Sasuke.

"Please what?" asked Neji and he is still rubbing. " i-i want it mmmmm ro-rough as rough mmmm as y-you can mmmmm d-do it mmmmmm" moans Sasuke.

Neji rubs his member up and down fast and hard. "mmmmmm nejiiiiiiii mmmmmmmm mmmmmm please mmmm"

"Please what?" Asked Neji as he was doing that still. "fuck me mmmmmmm fuck me hard and be as rough as you can mmmmmmmmmm" Moans Sasuke.

Neji took his pants and underwear off and puts it in hard and moves in and out fast.

" _ahhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmm__** YES! **__mmmmmmmm ahhhh mooooooore aahhhh mmmmmm_" Moans out Sasuke and he grips to the the solid stone railing.

Neji goes faster,harder and rougher. " ah mmmmm oh god mmmmmmm n-neji please mmmmm more"

Neji slaps his butt and goes even harder and hits his prostate.

" _**YES!**_ _mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" _moans out Sasuke. Neji keeps going harder,rougher and hitting his prostate.

"_**NEJI I"M GONNA CUM!"**_ moans out Sasuke.

Neji moans out and keeps doing the same speed. "_**NEJI!**_" yells Sasuke and he cums.

Neji is still going in and out. "mmm nejii mmm" Moans Sasuke and he spreads his legs wider. Neji keeps going in and out.

"mmm mmmmmm"

Neji moans and cums hard into sasu. Sasuke grips the railing. Neji leans on Sasu and pants. Sasuke collapses onto the floor of the balcony. Neji lays on him and pulls out and helps Sasuke up. "mmm"

"you ok?" Asked Neji as he pants. "Y-yea."

Neji picks him up and goes in side lays him on the bed. "Mmm"

Neji lays down next to Sasuke and holds him close. Sasuke curls up into his chest. Neji smiles. Sasuke smiles back.

"Hun are you tired now?"

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering."

"oh no not really"

"Oh ok."

"..."

Neji kisses his neck and rubs his balls.

"Mmmm"

Neji still kisses his neck and rubbing his balls. Sasuke gets hard.

Neji goes down and licks his balls.

"ah mm"

Neji sucks his balls.

Sasuke eyes grow wide "Oh god mmmmmmm"

Neji sucks it harder. "mmmmmm oh god mmmmmm"

Neji sucking his balls and rubbing his member up and down. Something thumps and he doesn't hear it. "Hm?" Neji stops.

"..."

"Did you hear that?"

"No."

Neji puts his member in his mouth.

" mmmm"

There was another thump.

Neji stops and puts a freaking barrier up.

Then it thumps again.

"Did you hear that sound?"

"no i didn't hear anything"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Neji nibbles his member. "ahhhhhhhh mmmmm "

The thumps are louder.

'What the fuck.' Thought Neji and he sucks his lover's member. " mmmmmm mmmmm"

The thump sound comes again.

Neji rubs his penis on Sasuke's.

" ahhhhh mmmmmmm "

A loud crash outside and neji gets jump while moving his balls on Sasuke's.

"Hm? Neji you ok?"

"I heard a loud crash outside and I am not hearing things."

"Neji I didn't hear it."

"I must be going crazy." Said Neji.

"No your not."

Neji gets up and opens the outside door for their balcony just incase if the sound comes back again. "I'm sorry"

"Hey it's ok and what was that?"

"it was probably just some teens"

"Oh alright."

Arrow and Flame are fighting and Flame throw Arrow into 5 or 7 trees. " yea and again i'm sorry"

Neji goes on top of Sasuke and rubs his balls on his. " n-neji mmmm"

Neji rubs his balls harder on Sasuke's.

" y-you don't h-have to mmmmm"

Neji takes Sasuke's hand and puts it on his member and Sasu feels hardness.

"Hm?" Sasuke looks up into his eyes and Neji looks at his.

" you sure your want to"

Neji nods his head yes.

"Ok."

Neji kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

Neji rubs Sasuke's balls very fast.

"ah mmm"

Neji puts it in.

" ahhhhhh"

"Shhh" Said Neji as he rub his arm.

Sasuke looks up at you with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Sorry Hun." Wipes his tears away.

" i-it's ok mmm"

"Just tell me when to move."

" you can move"

Neji starts to thrust slowly.

" mmm mmmmm mmmm"

Neji keeps moving.

"ahh mmmm mmmm mmm"

Neji keeps moving and hits his prostate.

" ahhhhhh mmmmm mmmm mmmmmm"

Neji goes faster and harder.

"ahhh mmmmm ahh mmmmm"

Neji goes faster and faster.

"i'm close mmm" moans out Sasuke.

Neji kisses him and he goes even faster.

Sasuke kisses back and cums.

Neji moans and cums.

"Mmmm"

Neji pulls out slowly and lays down next to him.

"Mm"

Neji holds him close.

Sasuke snuggles up to him.

-10 hours later-

Neji is outside on the balcony.

Sasuke is sleeping and Neji is watching Mizu play with Fang.

Sasuke is sleeping and rolls over.

Neji is still watching them pay tag.

Sasuke moans in his sleep.

Neji giggles as he was watching them play Fang was out number with 5 more Mizu.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Fang screams and running away with his life. Mizu giggles and goes after him.

Neji starts to laugh.

Sasuke is sleeping and he rolls over and feels lonely.

Neji goes in and keeps open the door to hear them and sits on the bed. Sasuke is sleeping and curls up close to him.

Neji pats his lover's head.

Sasuke slowly wakes up.

Neji kisses his cheek.

"Hm?"

Sasuke is still half asleep.

"Morning honey." Said Neji.

"Morning" Yawns Sasuke.

"Ahh you guys are ganging up on me"

Fang is running away from them.

Sasuke lays his head in his lap.

Neji smiles.

Sasuke smiles.

"Well the kids are playing tag."

"Ok"

"They are ganging up on Fang" Neji giggles. "Why?"

"Because Mizu asked Ko to help tag him and then Mizu made clones of her self and I didn't even know she learn that one and she kinda young to learn justus."

"Oh."

"Hun did you teach her the shadow clone justu?"

"No I didn't"

"Do you think it was that baka"

"Maybe" Said Sasuke he was also feeling little sick-ish to his stomach. Neji kisses his cheek. " mmm"

Neji rubs his lover's arm.

Sasuke smiles "Thanks."

"You ok?"

"Yea."

"Do you want a bath?"

"Yes that would be nice." Said Sasuke.

"I hope I was not to hard on you." Said Neji and he got up and lay Sasuke's head on the headboard.

"I'm sore but I"ll be ok."

Neji goes and gets the bath ready." But you have to say that felt good."

"Yea it did feel good really good."

Neji smirks and still getting the bath ready.

Sasuke just lays on the bed. Neji goes to him and picks him up and sets him down in the bath. "Thanks."

"your welcome" Sitting on the toilet.

Sasuke leans back.

Neji smiles.

Sasuke smiles back. Neji starts to wash his lover's hair. Sasuke closes his eyes and relaxes. Neji still washing his hair.

"..."

Neji pours a cup of water over his head.

"..."

Neji kisses Sasuke.

"Hm?" said Sasuke and kisses him back.

Neji washes his back. Sasuke leans forward some and his stomach is doing flaps. Neji is still washing his back.

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke.

"Hm? your back hurts?"

"No my stomach."

"Oh, you must be hungry?"

"no mmm"

"Lean back and relax Hun"

Sasuke leans back tries to relax.

Neji sits on the edge of the tub.

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke and Neji rubs his arm. Sasuke smiles some. Neji kisses his forehead. "N-neji mmmm"

"Hm?"

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"my stomach"

"Do you want the bucket?" Asked Neji.

" yea just to be safe" Said Sasuke while he leaning back still.

Neji gives him the bucket.

"Thanks" Sasuke holds the bucket.

Neji rubs his lover's shoulder. Sasuke lays his head down on the side of the tub.

"If it gets worst, I am getting Sasuco, or ummm from what Ko told me Fang is a high level medical-Nin like Sasuco. You can pick witch one ok."

"Hn."

Neji keeps rubbing his arm.

Then Sasuke feels even more Sick.

"mmm neji can you help me lay down on the bed?" Asked Sasuke.

Neji picks him up slowly from the tub and also had the bucket in the other hand and takes him to the bed lays him down on it.

Sasuke holds on to Neji still "Thanks."

Neji lays him down more and puts the bucket on the nightstand. "Your welcome."

"Mmmm" moans out Sasuke.

"Honey are you ok?"

"Yea" Said Sasuke as he rubs his stomach.

"Alright, you just look so pale."

"Oh."

"I know you are stopping your self from puking."

"No I'm not"

Neji sits next to him.

Sasuke falls asleep and Neji covers him up

"Mm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

-To Ko and Fang-

"..."

"one day you'll be big my love"

"Hm?" Said Fang.

Ko smiles and Fang is confused.

Ko holds Fang close.

Fang smiles. Ko kisses his forehead.

Fang blushes.

- 2 hours later-

Neji is walking down the street. Someone is hiding behind a tree. Neji keeps walking.

Her name is Aoi she has light blue hair and black eyes. She follows Neji.

"Hm?" Said Neji as he stop. Aoi hides in the bushes.

Neji sighs and keeps walking.

Aoi relaxes.

Neji keeps walking.

Aoi waits and she starts following him again. Neji is having a funny feeling that someone is following him and still walking.

She is still following him.

"Oh ok I know your following me what do you want?" Asked Neji as he stop.

She stops "...To talk."

"About?" Said Neji.

"..."

Neji looks at her. "...um"

Neji waits. "we sit and talk please"

"...Sure."

"Thanks."

Neji sits down on a bench. Aoi sits down next to him. "..."

"Um Um"

"?"

"I love you"

"Aoi no you don't, you just got out of the hospital." Said Neji.

"yes i do i love you and i want to be with you" Said Aoi and she looks at him.

"Aoi I just save you and you are not in love with me."

" i know you save me and that's why i love you and want to be with you forever" Said Aoi.

"No you can't be with me for ever and I think you will find someone else to love you."

" i don't want any one else i want you " She kisses her lips and Sasuke saw that with his eyes wide and runs home.

Neji saw Sasuke and pushes Aoi away.

Aoi is surprised "N-neji?"

Neji gets up. "What part of find some else to love that you don't understand? I am fucking married and I saw my lover in the corner of my eye and ran away. Thanks for ruing my marriage."

"but neji we are meant to be together i even ask your uncle if it was ok to be your wife and he said that as soon as i got out of the hospital that we could get mairried so you have to love me like i love or your uncle wouldn't of said yes" Said Aoi with a tear in her eye.

"My Uncle is in jail and 2 they would of stop me and said I had to marry this person and not the one I wanted to marry because they would of had it on file. 3 I am already married to my lover I am with right now. My Uncle didn't said I have to marry someone that he pick. So I am sorry he said that to you but you have to fine another love."

" no no no no no!" Yelled Aoi.

Neji runs and poofs away. Aoi cries.

-to the house-

Neji runs into the room.

Sasuke siting on the bed with his back facing Neji. "Hun It's not my fault she kissed me"

"..."

"I know you are mad at me it was not my fault it was hers."

"..."

Neji touches his Lover's shoulder.

Sasuke pulls away from him.

"H-hun?"

"..." a tear falls down from Sasuke's face.

**End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: We do not own Naruto or his Friends. **

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg and Much More!**

**NejiSasu In: Changes And Love**

**Chapter 4**

"Hun I didn't kiss her she kiss me." Neji goes in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looks away. "..."

"I told her I didn't love her." Said Neji.

"..."

Neji cups Sasuke's cheek and turns his head to him slowly.

"..." he slaps Neji across the face "i trusted you but you... " Sasuke tears fall down his face and got up.

"You only see what you eyes told you, I will never cheat on you she kissed me. when you left I push her away and told her I didn't love her and she told me my Uncle set arranged marriage after when she got out of the hospital." Said Neji while he rubbing his face. "My Uncle never told me that and she said he did and their was no files about that when we got married."

"..." Sasuke backs away.

"...It's true and I will always love you and I will never cheat on you...I know you are mad but I will leave you alone for Ummm when you calm down and start talking to me again... ." Neji walks to the door.

"Mmmm" Sasuke holds his stomach.

"Hun?" Neji goes to him and holds him so he won't fall down. "mmmmmmm" moans Sasuke. Neji helps Sasuke to lay down and Neji is worried.

Sasuke leans over the bed and throws up into the bucket. Neji rubs his lover's back.

Sasuke is still throwing up and Neji holds his bangs away his face. Sasuke is panting.

Neji still rubbing his back. "mmm"

"You ok?"

"...y-yea"

"That's good..I know your mad and today was a miss understanding Aoi didn't know I was taken and that's why she kissed me. I know your hurt...but I hope you will forgive me. But I know it will take time. so I will sleep in the living room to night."

"No."

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me please." Said Sasuke as tears gather up in his eyes. Neji hugs him "Shh I won't."

Sasuke barry hiss face into Neji's chest.

Neji holds him close and kisses his forehead. Sasuke cries. Neji holds him close. "Shhh."

"I-i'm sorry."

"I know shhh, so calm down."

"i'm so s-sorry i'm really sorry that i didn't believe you please don't leave me" Cries out Sasuke and Neji lift up his head and kisses his lips. Sasuke kisses back while tears are going down his face.

Neji wipes his tears away "I am never going to leave you, I love you to much for that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sasuke nuzzles his face into his lover's neck. Neji smiles "Umm Sasuke Aoi is mad at me and if she comes on to me again you can hit her. I don't know what's up with her."

"What happen to her?"

"she got attack by a cloud Ninja and got badly hurt. every sense then she has loved me." said Neji.

"why did he attack her?" Asked Sasuke.

"Because she took something from them." Said Neji. Sasuke is surprised "do you know what it was?"

"It was a very powerful scroll." Said Neji.

"Oh."

"Yea so when we got it from her we had to return it because it was theirs and then we had to take her to the hospital. I just can't believe she ask my uncle to marry me." Said Neji.

"_**What!**__"_

" My Uncle try to set a arranged marriage after when she got out of the hospital. but he never did and it was not on file. but if it was we never be able to get Married Sasuke." Said Neji.

Sasuke moves closer to him.

Neji smiles and kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good and do you want me to clean your bucket?"Asked Neji.

"Please."

Neji took the bucket and goes clean it.

Mizu runs into the room.

"Hm?"

Mizu hugs her mommy. Sasuke hugs her back. Mizu smiles. Sauske smiles back.

"Mommy are we going to do something later?" Asked Mizu while looking at him. Neji puts the bucket near the bed.

"Maybe"

"Ok" Said Mizu.

"..."

"Mizu can you go and get wash up for dinner?" Asked Neji.

'_**Arrow please tell Neji that you are his demon.' Thought Flame to him.**_

'_**Why?' he tought to Flame.**_

'_**Because he has the right to know, please for me.' thought Flame to Arrow.**_

'_**ok but not right this sec.' Thought Arrow to his mate. 'Thanks Hun' thought Flame to his lover. Arrow thought to his Mate 'Your welcome.' he hugs him and Flame smiles and hugs him back. Arrow smiles back. "Mmmm" moans Flame.**_

"_**Are you ok?" Said Arrow. **_

_**Flame moans and shakes his head no.**_

_**Arrow is worried. Flame runs outside and pukes. "Flame!" Said Arrow. **_

_**Flame is throwing up near a tree.**_

_**Arrow rubs his back and after Flame was done throwing up he faints.**_

_**Arrow holds him close. "Flame please wake up" **_

_**Flame snuggles into his chest is still out of it.**_

-to sasuke and neji-

"Mmm" moans Sasuke.

Neji is rubbing his lover's arm. "Mmm" Sasuke passes out. "Sasuke!" Neji picks him up and runs to the hospital. Sasuke is still out.

Neji holds him close and running to the hospital and runs right through the doors.

"Hm?"

"Please help me, my lover pass out"

"Follow me"

Neji still holding him close and follows the nurse.

-1 hour later-

in Sasuke's mind.

Flame is resting his eyes.

"_mm hm? where am i?" Said Sasuke as he_ _looked around._ _**"Hm?" Said Flame as his eyes are closed. **__"F-flame?" Said Sasuke who was shock._

_**Flame gets jumped . **_

"_Mm" Moans Sasuke. __**Flame goes to him "you ok?"**_

"_Yea but where are we?"_

"_**Your in deep of your mind and also the place I stay."**_

"_Oh why?"_

"_**I am not sure, but this is your first time here. you can come here on your own or un-lest you are not feeling well you come here automatically"**_

"_Oh"_

"_**Yea so why are you are?"**_

"i don't know one min i'm looking at neji the next i find myself here"

"_**Did you feel well?"**_

"_No."_

"_**How was you feeling?"**_

"_Not good"_

"_**I know I mean did you feel sick to your stomach?"**_

"_Yes."_

"_**Weird my was as well."**_

"_Oh"_

"_**Yea I throw up and I pass out."**_

"i felt like was going to throw up"

"_**I did throw up, but I think that's why you pass out."**_

"_Oh"_

"_**Oh you can wake up now Neji worried about you"**_

"_ok but how do i do that?"_

"_**You just close your eyes think about waking up. But if you want to come back just think about it ok" Said Flame.**_

"_Ok" Sasuke closes his eyes. _

Neji holding his hand.

"Mm" Sasuke opens his eyes. "Honey you ok?"

"Yea."

"That's good and how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good and do you know where we are?"

"Not really."

Neji looks at him "Your at the hospital."

"Oh."

"Well the nurse find out wrong with you and they have not told me"

"..."

The nurse walks in the room.

"Hm?"

"Mr. Uchiha, how are you feeling?" Said The Nurse. "Um better."

"Good, we did some testes on you and we got results back"

"Oh ok."

"Well they say you are expecting again" Said The Nurse. Sasuke surprised "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you have all the signs."

Sasuke leans back.

"Hun are you ok, of being pregnant again?" Asked Neji."I don't know." Said Sasuke. "I'm sorry I did that to you."

"It's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Neji hugs him.

Sasuke hugs back and Neji puts a hand to his lover's stomach. Sasuke smiles.

Sasuke is wearing his open white shirt and Neji kisses his stomach.

Sasuke blushes.

"So are you hungry?"

"Yea."

"What do you feel like? So the smell won't make you sick." Said Neji who was being caring. "Salad with grilled chicken."

"Alright, so let's go out to eat. This can be a date if you it to be."

"Ok."

-To Ko and Fang-

Fang is looking out the window.

"Hey Hun you ok?"

"Not really I heard my parents yelling at each other"

"Oh?"

"Yea so I am worried about them"

"did you hear what they where yelling about?" Asked Ko.

"No."

"Ok."

Fang hugs Ko tight.

Ko holds Fang close.

Fang kisses his cheek.

"It'll be ok."

"Alright." Fang lays his head on Ko's shoulder. Ko smiles.

Fang relaxes.

-To SasuNeji-

Neji is siting with his lover at a food place. Sasuke smiles.

Neji kisses him and he kisses him back.

"How is your salad?" Asked Neji. "It's good."

"That's good." Said Neji and he drinks his drink. Sasuke eats some chicken and Neji eats rice. Sasuke is still eating.

Neji looks out the window. "Hm? What is it?"

"My God, I see Aoi. I don't like her."

Sasuke kisses his cheek. "just pretend she not there ok?"

"Alright." Neji kisses his cheek back.

Sasuke smiles.

Aoi still looking around like a crazy woman.

She so is stocking them. Neji and Sasuke are still eating.

**End Of Chapter 4 **

**I hope you like it and review plz and do you think Aoi is annoying?**


End file.
